


Victory

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, another AU, otp battle 2014 entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violinist!Nijimura AU. There was nothing to be won in music until he came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of stumbling on violin music in my iTunes and the title came from [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3nBuwOPu8A). First time writing Akashi without humor. I hope I did a good job. Enjoy!

Seijuuro comes to Shintaro’s piano performances because he is a supportive friend. He’s known Shintaro forever, grown up with him and spent his weekends with him, that it just seems to be one of those things that he should do. Besides, Shintaro often indulges him his shogi matches and getting beaten so soundly every time. It’s the least he could do, even if he’s not really all that fond of music.

He can understand how Shintaro can be so invested in his piano playing, why people would enjoy music as much as they do. People enjoy the beauty and skill of music and those who make them. It’s a matter of aesthetics and experience, surely, and again, Akashi can understand, but that’s as far as he can go.

Shintaro has candidly informed him that he lacks passion for nothing but winning and Seijuuro finds nothing wrong with that. He’s a champion shogi player and nothing quite gives him joy than winning after a satisfying battle of wits and strategy. What more does he need anyway? Shintaro is more sentimental than most people think him to be, really. Music just doesn’t inspire the same things in Seijuuro as it does to someone like Shintaro who makes music with his hands and expresses himself this way. Seijuuro is a more cerebral type of person and winning has always been his goal in most everything. There’s nothing to be won in playing music.

But then there is _him_.

Seijuuro gets his name from the program, Nijimura Shuuzo, and it says he plays the violin. He’s dark haired and tall, handsome enough and looks polished in his tuxedo, but Seijuuro has seen handsome men and tall men and in the end he’s not that special. Not until he starts playing.

Seijuuro doesn’t know what it is, why it has to happen then but when Nijimura Shuuzo starts playing he finds that he has to pay attention. Of course he dutifully keeps his attention on Shintaro when he takes his place at the grand piano and skilfully plays out the classical compositions. He has to and he does appreciate his skill because Shintaro has skill in spades but this is altogether different.

Can it be because he’s not as familiar with the violin, too used to the tickling rhythm as keys are pressed and pounded on? In contrast, the violin sways and glides. The movement is different, more graceful and free and perhaps that’s why Seijuuro can’t take his eyes away from Nijimura Shuuzo and the way he plays his violin.

Seijuuro isn’t sure and the feeling leaves him unbearably uncomfortable but in a way that is almost exciting. Perhaps? It’s not often that Akashi Seijuuro is excited over anything. The sensation is unfamiliar but he doesn’t dwell on it too much when there are more important things to think about, like if he can ask Shintaro for an introduction after everything and would Nijimura-san consent to coffee and conversation about his violin playing or anything, really.

He has a feeling Shintaro will make this difficult for him but challenges are things he always welcomes. He won’t mind this too much so long as he wins.


End file.
